


Of All the Obstacles- May 5th

by merrabeth



Series: A Fic a Day in May ^_^ [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Strong Language, ficadayinmay, jealous!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>Hey I've gotta prompt for you :). I would just love some jealous, protective Mickey because some girl is flirting with Ian :) thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Obstacles- May 5th

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit lengthy, but I just love back story

“I don’t understand,” Svetlana stated, looking down cautiously at the golden fibers of sand mixed with random rocks and various minerals. “I just sit here?”

Ian laughed as Mickey rolled his eyes. “Jesus Christ, they don’t have beaches in Russia? Stop acting stupid and get over here!”

“But what about baby?” she retorted with the bundle’s flailing arms poking up. “Will he get hurt?”

Mandy was the one to roll her eyes now, walking past Svetlana. “It’s sand, not lava. Nothin’ bad is gonna happen. Trust us.” And with that, she didn’t even wait to see how Svetlana would react. She just grabbed onto Ian’s arm and pulled him alongside the beach in search of a great place to sit.

Mickey kept his eyes on the pair for a second before he let his true impatience emerge. He knew Ian wasn’t fond with Mickey spewing so much hatred towards his baby’s mother when the baby was around. But since he was out of earshot…

“Look, you’re the one who said something about being too pale or wanting a tan or some shit. The sun’s out and this is the most natural way since you got this whole thing about God or what not,” he spat out his words, glaring at the Nuevo Redhead. She stared back as if she understood his words, but weren’t fazed. “You’re gonna hang out with Mandy and the butterball while I hang out with my boyfriend, got it?”

They stared for a while before Svetlana shrugged and walked past him, earlier worries suddenly gone as she followed the path that Mandy and Ian made in the sand.

 ----------------------------

It must have been a sight to behold to the random pedestrian passing by. They were an obvious make-shift family continuing a tradition of Fucked-Up Family Status. Because, as everyone knew, fucked-up families came in all types of forms, and this one came in the form of Southside trash and whores, it seemed.

But that being said, it was all-in-all still adorable to see.

It was Mickey’s turn to look after the baby as his wife and sister played, and Ian decided to stay back with him since Mickey had yet let sink in that he was father, but hey, “De Nile is not just a river in Egypt” as Ian had put it, bouncing the growing boy on his lap.

“Whatever, man,” Mickey mumbled back, squinting against the sun, scanning the beach that wasn’t as crowded as they both knew it could be. “I’m hungry,” Mickey stated, surging up. “You want something from the stand?”

Ian shook his head before going back to playing with the baby that was giggling in his lap.

“Oh my gosh!” Ian heard someone exclaim from close by. He didn’t think much of it until he realized a lady was standing over him. He looked up to find a girl with long black hair and big sun glasses on with a red bikini top and shorts on. “He’s so precious,” she cooed to the baby. She squatted down and took off her glasses. She had blue eyes and she reminded Ian a lot of Mandy without make-up, and maybe a little bit nicer. “Is this your baby?” she asked Ian with a gigantic smile.

Ian shook his head again. “Nah.” He pointed in the water to Svetlana, who was questionably eyeing Mandy as she slicked her hair back out of her face. “It’s hers.”

There was a certain disappointment in this girl’s eyes. “Wow, she’s a lucky lady,” she complimented, specifically eyeing Ian rather than the baby she was focused on a second ago.

And maybe Ian should have played along, but he involuntarily shook his head again. “Oh, no, I’m not dating her either.” He gave a nervous laugh, not really sure if or how to explain his situation.

He should’ve have said something though, because now the dark haired girl was sitting next to him with a pleased look. “I’m Nichole,” she introduced, holding out her hand. Ian grabbed her hand and shook. “Ian.”

Mickey had grown impatient fast. He wasn’t really up for going to the beach in the first place, but seeing Ian already ready to go in his trunks and white tank had gotten him excited for going. But then he found it was going to be a family trip and he wasn’t really fond of that idea. Especially having to lug the baby around- they were obstacles that Mickey wasn’t trying to deal with.

The next obstacle was this fucking line. There weren’t even that many people at the beach and here the line was trudging along. He turned back, expecting to see Ian sitting by himself playing babysitter to Yev but found that he was accompanied by some chick, who was steadily leaning into Ian. Maybe Ian was moving as well, but all Mickey could see was that the bitch was flipping her hair and leaning in and Mickey wasn’t having that.

Lucky for him, the group of giggling girls finally got their order and Mickey was up at the window. He ordered his bag of Takis and horchata. He even got Ian that cup of Mexican corn that he knew Ian loved. He never knew how to pronounce it right, so he just said “the corn with the crap in it and the red stuff on top”.  He leaned against the counter and waited, watching this girl grab onto Ian’s bicep and laugh because whatever he said was just really hilarious. Seriously, how funny could it be?

Mickey got his items a minute later and made a bee-line towards his boyfriend. “Yo,” he called out when he got close enough. He threw his chips on the towel by Ian’s feet and sat down, holding out the Styrofoam cup full of corn towards Ian. “I got you this.”

Ian smiled, a mixture of surprise and utter gratitude in his eyes. “Thanks,Mick.” He turned back to Nichole, ready to introduce Mickey to the black haired bitch. “This is Nichole.”

She gave him a polite smile before turning back to Ian. “Great, you have someone to take your place. Maybe we could, uh, go somewhere,” she smiled suggestively, leaning in a bit closer.

Mickey snorted, masking his disgust for this skank with amusement. “Good luck with that. You’re not gettin’ any from him unless you have a dick,” Mickey stated matter-of-factly. He took a sip of his sugary drink. He let the white liquid coat his mouth before swallowing savoring the sweetness before he turned to Nichole. “Like me.”

Nichole’s eyes went wide and she sat up straighter, understanding. “Oh. _Oh_. You’re…uh…you guys are-“

“We like dick,” Mickey interrupted, finishing her statement. He knew he should have stopped there. But he and Ian knew how this would have played out if Nichole was indeed a dude. He shrugged. “But man, if you were a guy…” he laughed to himself, somewhat reminiscing. “It’d be the best night of your life. He gives to me _good_ , right Ian?” He ran his tongue over his teeth and grinned, sending a wink to Ian, who was smiling in disbelief at the older boy.

“Right,” Nichole sighed, clearly uncomfortable and probably for multiple reasons at this point. “I’m gonna go…it was nice to meet you…and the baby,” she added on, feeling it more proper to end things with the way they started.

Once she’d left, Ian looked back to Mickey. They looked at each other a bit, having an unspoken conversation before Ian spoke. “Mickey…”

“Shut up,” Mickey grumbled, opening his bag of chips.

“But she’s a girl, dude. You got jealous over a fucking _girl_.”

“Her hands were on you. You don’t know man, maybe she has a hatred for gingers and was actually planning on killin’ your ass. _You’re welcome_ ,” Mickey reasoned.

Ian grinned tightly before leaning over and kissed Mickey on the cheek. “Thank you for protecting me,” he whispered.

Mickey sat the bag down and grabbed the back of Ian’s neck to pull him in for a kiss, one that he’d planned on being chaste and to the point, but it end up being long and open probably leading to something that they would be able to do because of their location. Mickey moaned when Ian pulled back and watched the red head bite on his bottom lip with a smile.

“You know,” he said in a whispered, keeping the words between him and Mickey. “You could’ve just done that instead of saying how good our sex is.”

Mickey’s eyes looked from Ian’s lips to his eyes. “Really? Because I would have been all for giving her a presentation if she didn’t believe me. would you have really passed up on that?” He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“It’s too bad you bought us food; I would tell Svetlana to bring her ass over here so we could do a private presentation of our own.”

Mickey groaned. He just gave himself another obstacle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this for some odd reason, you should send me prompts on my tumblr at merrabeth.tumblr.com under "got somethin' to say?" yes I'm hilarious, I know.


End file.
